Like a Dance
by lil kagome 15
Summary: His blade was like a partner, in a dance forbiden and cruel. It was his tool to inflict onto others the pain that he never wanted to hold. The dance has ended, but can he love knowing he was so cruel to so many? VERY SHORT K


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any right's to Rurouni Kenshin, any-and all- of those are property of Watsuki-san.

**Couples: **K&K

**Rating: **PG; K+

**Title: **Like a dance

**Onegai:** I am sorry this is poorly made but my keyboard keeps messing up, although I have to ask you PLEASE R&R! I would like to know what you think of this... so please remember to reveiw... ah... my brain is dead!

It's like a dance, the deadly battle of a fighter, the smoothness of the blade becoming a part of you as you pursue. It's beautiful, the stiffness of the sword makes you bend in movement so symbolic to a dance, so perfect.

I tried to forget it all, tried to forget my teachings, and just for a moment dance, let the cold blades teach me the moves only they knew. It was a mistake, and not my first one either. I remember the sound of metal hitting bone, such a delicate, awful sound. I remember the look in the eyes of my victems, so lost, so empty.

I can never become clean, never let all that I saw go, for I have danced the forbidden dance, I have murdered of own free-will, killed the innocence others have so tried to protect. I am but a liar, a viscous liar to the world. I can't go back, for the steps have already been taken. Nobody cares to see in my eyes the pain, because I hide it behind a painted mask.

It's a dance, the moves changing you as you sway, the life so close to death, the feeling of standing on a cliff, it breaks you as you stand there, your soul showing for the first time, and yet you can't turn back, because for but a moment you forgot, you forgot what life meant, what it was that made your heart beat. Life, so easily sustained, and yet so easily taken away.

We dance, the pain never becomeing unwelcome, the sadness never becoming un-needed. We drown oursleves in self-taunting, self pity. We watch through couded eyes, our judgement but an armstretch away, and yet we cannot reach out to it, we cannot call upon it to save us, 'cause we're already caught up. We're playing the role no other wanted, we're sleeping in misery while inside we're haunted.

There's no way to describe the pain in your eyes, the betrayal behind the mask no-one cared to crack. There was so much counting on one little lie, one little move from the dancer in the play. That's what our life has become, a play, and where the villians, though plentiful, we're scarce in spirit.

We are the killers, merdurers, and slayers. Those are the names we have been bestowed, the title's we so lothe. I hold in my smile, for I don't deserve to feel, the pain i've inflicted on so many tainted souls is nothing to smile over.

I look at you-so innocent, so peacful. I wonder, do you ever have nightmares, where all you thought was wrong, all you did for so long,brought you to your knees, where you finally pass from the insanity called life into death? I dream every night of just that, a story lost such as mine would it really change the world? I swore once I would protect, I would be a hero for all the peaple less fortunate in this world. That was vieghn though, it was too big a promise tofulfill,and I fell feeling myself a failure.

I lost everything in the end of a dance un-ending. I was lost in the life of a person who had killed, who had murdered out of pleasure. Am I not evil for such a thing? I have to believe I am. I fell so hard into the place I believed to be my role that I couldn't see the conseqeunces. Do you blame me? I do. I blame myself every moment I think, the darkness, sinking into my soul as I watch you smile, watch you grow, and learn.

You can only see me as I am, a man, a simple, lost, man. I pray every moment of my life that I wont see you take that same path, kill without the thought of self destrutction, and self denial. We become the burdened, for 'causeing so many.

My dear, please tell me it's over, that dance that I took part in. Tell me i'm not im-pure. Tell me you'll forgive me for all i've put you through.

Kaoru felt the tears falling, but didn't try to stop them, they were nothing compaired to the sinking wieght growing in her stomache. She looked at Kenshin, her eyes blurred with tears. She felt him embrace her, his hands coming to rest on her back. She sighed as he held her, her world finally resting in the spot she wanted. The paper fell to the floor, forgotten as her lover held her in his arms.

"You are here to stay, it's over." She said before turning her head up to place a tender kiss on his lips. "You are perfect, no matter how pure or impure, and I don't have to forgive you," Kenshin looked at her qeustioningly for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak again. "because I never held it against you, your past is your past. I love you just the same no matter how many mistakes you have made-" She was cut off by Kenshins lips, as he kissed her tenderly, almost in a graceful way.

The sun was setting as a man, and a woman stood upon a hill. Not many turned to look, cared to inturupt the couples peace. For a moment everything had stopped, the moment the play had paused, the two finally able to indulge themselves in a love never thought possible.

---And screen fades to black---

haha, I am done with yet another story... so remember to R&R please! So I can write you all some more of course.


End file.
